Heavenly pleasures, devilish lust
by DarkestVampire
Summary: Heinkel x Seras x Yumiko, written for Lazy's challange. Seras gets captured and uses her vampireic temptation to escape the catholics. NOTE: This was never meant to be released, so don t expect anything great.


**Hello, fellow readers. Darkest Vampire here with a "new" story. Let me get a few things clear before this fic starts (To unnaturally extend its content):**

**1: This was written a long time ago as a gag for my friends. It was never intended to be released upon , and thus i didn´t include more than a little bit of effort in it. **

**2: This is hentai. Simple hentai. Nothing extreme, kind of tame in comparison to my other fics of this genre, but hentai. Not much romance and certainly not much of a plot.**

**3: If 2. got you interested, NO, i´m not going to upload my Seras x Godzilla crackfic. That thing stays in its lead coffin for the rest of gods world.**

**With that being said, enjoy this short little fic!  
**

* * *

**Heavenly pleasures, devilish lust**

Heinkel shrugged her shoulders at the question of her partner and continued to stare down upon her newly captured vampire.

Seras had been caught way too easyly.. just a hit on the head was enough after she had been lured behind the bend by the chocolate candy bar Yumiko was currently takeing care of.

However the question what they would do with her remained unanswered. They didn`t think that far yet.

"I say we decapitate her and spread her remains all over the city." Yumie said, triggered by the sugar rush, but soon pushed back by her alter ego. "That would result in a war, however.."

"Naaaah, Maxwell vould not be fine vith it. How about ve interrogate her?"

Yumiko shook her head. "Thats forbidden by the law."

"You go by ze law?"

"Eh, we should, at least.. we´re in a different country.."

"... You know, you are fucked up."

Heinkel had enough of this debate, simply takeing matters into her own hands.

"Vell if we can`t kill her, and can`t press her into talking... I always wanted to see vat real women look like."

The nuns eyes widened beyond acceptable levels. "HEINKEL!"

But before this scream of protest was heard by anyone, the priestress had already pulled the knocked out Seras into a nearby forest and begun to remove her clothing, one by one, starting with the boots, then the skirt which was easyly pulled off, the belt, simply unhooked and thrown off, the uniform simply torn off in the front and tossed away.

As the bra came off, Heinkels eyes widened, then softened.

"Wow..."

"Well, are you done now?" Yumiko said, still protesting and trying to pull her off the vampiress. "We should go..."

Against all protests, Heinkel`s hands cupped Seras`s breasts and soon, she felt herself sucking on one of her nipples.

"Mein Gott, zey´re so soft and yet firm.. Vat vere I missing all these years!"  
"Heinkelll..."

"...Yumie, I vant you naked too."

"WHAT?"

Before she would know it, Heinkel´s lips were gluded to hers, quickly pulling her robes off to reveal her lacy underwear.

Yumiko squealed as Heinkel`s hands tore off her bra, grabbing her supple breasts and licking on their nipples..

Desire spread about, even Seras, who was slowly comeing to again, was starting to get wet...

Heinkel`s pants being zipped down were a sign of Doom that none of the two would be able to resist.

Yumie was forcefully pushed to her knees, hitting the damp earth of the woods as a large, thick phallus was aimed for her face.

"Suck it..I just vant to feel it once.."

"Hei... Heinkel, I cant.. I can´t just..."

"Let me do it then..." a british accented voice said from behind them.

Heinkel turned around to see Seras up and awake, although seriously damaged in the head and made horny through the foreplay.

"...Alright. But don`t dare to bite it, I still haff my pistols at ze ready."

Heinkel`s skepticisim disappeared as the vampiress lustfully sucked on her shaft, takeing it down her throat and playing on it with her tongue..

Heated up by the foreplay, it didn`t take the priestress long to burst, screaming out as she gave Seras a headshot of warm, thick juices dripping down to her breasts.

"Gott... zis is as good as it gets."

"You think...?"

Seras licked herself clean before moveing over, showing her still covered butt to Heinkel before rolling her panties down to expose her hairless, wet and horny pussy to her.

"Try this hole now..."

Heinkel read about that. This was the real deal. Sex. A light nosebleed ran down her face as her cock hardened up again... Yumiko cringed, but she didn´t.. it might be going against her religion, but this was a one in a lifetime chance.

"Oh Gott yes!"

Burying her dick inside the vagina of the vampire felt like heaven. She was chilly, but so had her mouth been.

Wetness and tightness all about, a slippery substance easeing the moves and little bumps that caressed her hardness all over... this was heaven on earth.

"Go ahead.. move it.. fuck me."

So she did. In and out, in and out again, Slow and uncontrolled at first, but she soon got the hang of it... Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the vampire pulling her partner over.

"Wa... Vat are you doing..?"  
The only thing Heinkel saw was a tongue dancing over Yumie`s womanhood, and her screaming out. It wasn´t pain, it was just protest.. and pleasure.

Heinkel smirked a bit, then continued to hump the vampire underneath her...

A great tension was building up inside her, then she let loose a second time, inside the vampire, making her squeal as Heinkel hit a cataclysmic Orgasm..

The love game continued on for at least an hour, even as Seras already came to mind again who she was...

As Yumiko and Heinkel finally finished each other off and fell into the arms of the other, Seras grabbed her stuff, dressed up as fast as she could and ran.

"Stupid catholics. You´d think they´d use protection.. but then again, they would not. Lets hope only the nun gets pregnant."

End


End file.
